


*insert creative title here*

by Ubisan



Category: South Park
Genre: Eventual Sex, House setting, M/M, Rape, Shipping, cursing, friends turn to romance, south park for president
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ubisan/pseuds/Ubisan
Summary: Basically, I wanted to do a South Park yaoi fanfiction, so here it is.





	

It was about 4:00 in the evening on a cloudy day after school. Butters was sitting on a bench behind the school, no on ebut him was there. He went there usually to calm down after hard work or something, nothing too serious. He decided to work on his homework while he still had the time. He pulled out his notebook and Math book out of his backpack that was sitting next to him like another person, and started to work. It was only until he got to number 3 when it started to rain.

He quickly put his books back into his first pocket on the pack, and walked in the rain, trying to get home. Then, he remembered. His parents were out at an Adult party and they said that he was supposed to stay at his friends house for the weekend. He then decided to go to Cartman's house. It wasn't a very wise choice, he knew, and besides, Cartman's parents are away to, but something about being alone with him put a spark in his body.

He trotted to Cartman's, hoping to beat the real storm that was coming. And so, after a long walk, he finally made it to his house. He slowly knocked on the door, hoping he wasn't to big of a surprise or interrupting anything of Cartman's. No answer. He knocked again, this time the knocks were frequent. "GODDAMIT! Ok, ok! Hold on, Jesus!" Those words made Butters jump and almost fall of the porch steps. Loud footsteps came to the door, followed by the rattling of unlocking locks. The door slammed open. "H-Hey Eric," Butters said pulling up his backpack onto his shoulder. 

"What do you want?" Cartman said as he rolled his eyes and leaned on the doorway. "My parents are gone, and th-they said I could stay with you." 

"Well did I say so?" Eric said getting closer to Butters face. "N-No, but-" "NO SHIT, Sherlock!" Butters was about to speak but Cartman interrupted with a rude remark. "Can I please just sta-" Butters was interrupted by a big crash of lighting, the storm was getting closer. Butters jumped inside of Cartman's house and shook off all the water on the rug in front of the door. "Did I say 'come in'?" Cartman asked putting his hands on his hips and shutting the door. Butters didn't answer, he was too fascinated with the way Cartman's house looked in the dark with only the kitchen light glowing. Butters looked at the TV, a paused recording was on. "I guess you can stay, but just for now," Catman said while blushing a bit. 

Butters when to the kitchen. "Can I get a snack?" He yelled for Cartman to answer. "FINE. Just don't mess anything up!" He yelled back. Butters was short for his age, about 4-5 feet at being 13. Cartman was 5' 4" and was about 15, getting up to the top shelf was easy for him. Butters struggled to get a jar down from the top shelf.

Cartman then walks into the kitchen and sees Butters' arm streched and on his tippie-toes. His shirt is stretched up, showing his pale back and his pants are a little stretched down as well, revealing part of the top of his boxers. Cartman blushes a little more and lifts his t-shirt over his mouth. He then let go of his shirt a moment after when he decided to lift Butters up. Butters blushed as he was lifted higher to reach the jar. Butters waist was resting on Cartman's shoulder and Cartman couldn't help but stare as Butters' ass. He blushed even more. Butters' got the jar, "ok, Cartman you can put me down, now," Butters commanded. Cartman didn't listen, he was too busy admiring Butters' butt. "ERIC, ERIC?!" Butters yelled. "Huh, wha-" Cartman said, his face red. "Oh sorry, Butt... ERS."

...

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this is considered child porn, tell me, cause if it is, I will either cancel or make this an alternate universe where they are older, and I'll try to make the most yaoi in the next chapter.


End file.
